Rescuing Isa
by Procella
Summary: Both of the Californias and Sicily have been kidnapped by Prussia! So an unlikely team decides to rescue them, but nothing ever goes as planned. ONE-SHOT Rated for language and slight violence


PLEASE NOTE: This will only make sense If you've read Dear Lovino by Lovino Vargas, and you have a clue about what Prussia did to Southern California.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own Hetalia, Romano, or Prussia. Rhode Island/Willy/Olivia belongs to xXHorsetail423Xx Malta and Malta's friend belong to Southern California/Isa(bella) belogns to Californialoving Northern California/Daphne and Sicily/Emilia both belong to Italy Lover99 BUT New Hampshire/Maddi belongs to me (Procella)

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: IT'S FINALLY DONE! IOJFJFEIOJF It's terrible but it's SOMETHING. For some reason, the middle part did not want to be written… But after a month it's done… now to go start on The Storm, then Unification (a special project of mine ;)) so… I'd say "Enjoy!" but that's asking too much… *runs and hides*]**

* * *

><p>An auburn haired girl sat on the brown couch in her apartment. She was grateful that she (and the rest of the states) all got their own living space, even if it was all in one building. Her hair was in her hands, her gray eyes closed while she tried to calm herself. On her coffee table in front of her was a roughly sketched map of someone's house. Slowly the girl opened her eyes. "I can't back down now… not when they need me to help with the mission" she told herself. She stood up sighing. "Oki will be back from the airport with Lovino any minute… and for all I know Rhodey is outside my door right now." She sighed, feeling sick in her stomach. A knock on her door made her jump. <em>I'm so tense… but who could blame me? <em>she thought, opening the door. New Hampshire blinked at what greeted her

Oklahoma was less than amused, it was bad enough two of her siblings had been kidnapped by Prussia, but traffic on the way to the airport had been a real pain in the ass. Traffic on the way back wasn't much better, but at one point some idiot had decided to cut them off so both she and Lovino screamed profanities at him, causing the idiot to slow down just to piss them off. Maria Jones was an excellent driver, but she couldn't get herself out of that one.

Romano, or as he preferred to be called, Lovino, stood behind her. The brunette looked even more pissed than Oklahoma, then again, when _wasn't_ he pissed? His amber eyes were flickering dangerously with some emotion Maddi couldn't name. Rage seemed too weak of a word. The brunette met Maddi's eyes. Giving her a look that said 'don't screw this up'

Maddi stepped to the side "Come on in, there's a rough map of Prussia's house on the coffee table" even to her own ears. Maddi sounded too formal. "I know all the proportions are correct, but I'm not sure of the scale. Olivia didn't give me one before running off." she sighed. "Speaking of which, Will, will be here any minute" she signed and looked into the hallway for her brother. No sign.

Oklahoma was looking over the map "Olivia did this? How? Last I checked, she wasn't an artist" she eyed the words "Prussia's hideout" written in messy cursive.

"Lines hardly count as art" scoffed Lovino, glancing down at the map "where are they being held?" he asked, scanning the map.

"The basement, the door is here" New Hampshire pointed at a door on the east side of the house. "I don't know if it will be locked or not-" she began

Oklahoma cut her off "No door is gonna' stop me from getting Isa the _hell out of there_" she clenched her fists "Prussia's gone too far this time, I can't wait to _kill_ him. And I'm not just sayn' that because I'm pissed, I mean that."

"No!" New Hampshire cried out, suddenly worried for Prussia. _Fuck! _"n-no." she repeated "I'll deal with him." She told them.

There was a knocking on the door. New Hampshire turned to walk into the kitchen to get it.

Lovino saw his opportunity "Oklahoma, you know she has a huge crush on Prussia right?" he asked, preparing for the worst.

Maria cocked an eyebrow "I always thought that was just Isa being Isa. Is she still coming on this mission?" Maria took this new fact into consideration, wondering how in the hell was Maddi going to help when the one that kidnapped her sister, was the one that had kidnapped her heart as well.

Lovino nodded "she told me that it wouldn't stop her… but…" his voice wavered, Maddi was one unpredictable girl, he should know, after all, they had met when she held a knife to his throat, and now they were friends… or at least were no longer threatening to kill each other.

Oklahoma nodded, understanding what the Italian was getting at "don't worry, even if she hesitates, I won't" she looked up to make sure her sister was out of earshot.

Meanwhile at the door, New Hampshire was greeting Rode Island, who as dressed in the self-designed battle uniform. Plus that black fedora that New Hampshire never saw the point in.

Rhode Island gripped his Native American knife "I swear to god I am going to murder Prussia the first chance I get" _no one messes with my siblings and lives!_

New Hampshire froze _damn it! How the hell am I supposed to get them back, without Prussia ending up being killed? He's not himself, so it wouldn't make sense for us to take out on him_ she concluded, watching Oklahoman explain to Rhode Island about the map. _Right?_

Another loud knocking. "who the hell else…?" New Hampshire questioned, opening the door.

Malta rushed straight in, running past Maddi and knocking her over "Meta aħna jħallu? Irrid li joqtlu Pr aktar fis possibbli!"

Maddi, on the floor , rubbed her head, which had hit the door. "Malta! Jikkalma u jitkellmu Ingliż!" she snapped. New Hampshire knew how to say "yes" "no" "fuck you" "Calm down" and "speak English" in almost every language, but she was only fluent in English and Spanish.

Malta nodded rapidly, looking the map over "sorry. But when are we leaving?" she asked.

"Well, now that-" Maddi cut off as yet another person ran through her (still open) door, once again knocking New Hampshire to the floor! "Son of a bitch!" she yelled

"Hekk li aħna ġlieda kontra?" the new person asked Malta.

Malts turned to her friend. "Huma jitkellmu Ingliż hawn ... tista 'titkellem Ingliż?" she asked.

"Le, nista 'biss jitkellmu Malti" Her friend said sadly,

"Damn it speak English!" Snapped Lovino, he knew very little Maltese, and as far as he knew, they were discussing whether to speak English or Maltese.

"Calm down Lovino," Maddi told him, slightly hypocritically. "Malta, care to translate?"

"She can't speak English…" Began Malta. There was full round of swearing in English and Italian. Mostly English. "But I can, I'll just have to act as a translator."

"When the hell are we leaving?" Oklahoma suddenly asked, gripping her bullwhip tightly. "I want to go as soon as possible"

"Well, Since I'm pretty sure that's everyone, unless _anyone else_ wants to come running through my door" Maddi said, grabbing her knife of an end table. "we can leave right now. The sooner the better actually, Dad doesn't exactly know we're doing this…"

And with that, they all left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they were standing outside of Prussia's house, New Hampshire was knelt down with a screw driver in the door handle. She looked extremely focused, as though even looking at her would disturb her.<p>

Finally, after tense silence there was a satisfying _click!_ New Hampshire quickly got back to her feet, gray eyes determined.

"Odd… you'd think he'd have better security" Oklahoma commented, stepping to walk into the house "actually…" she open the door slightly, but didn't step in. There was the sound of a machine gun cocking, and Oklahoma smirked "I thought so, predictable bastard"

Malta shoved past her "Well come on! Let's go!" she exclaimed,

Rode Island blocked her "Not until we figure out what to do about the machine gun door"

Meanwhile, Lovino was tampering with the door, after a few minutes filled with arguing between Oklahoma and Malta, which was trying to be put to a stop by New Hampshire and Rhode Island. Malta's friend just stood there and watched creepily. Finally Lovino stepped back and smirked "hey!" he called over the rest "we can go in now."

Maddi starred at Lovino as though he had seven heads "What the…? How?" she asked, glaring slightly at the door.

"I'm Mafia." Lovino turned away and opened the door.

Maria gripped her whip "Let's do this"

Lovino was the first to step into the dark house, Maddi following right behind him. Maria was next, Malta and her friend managed to enter at the same time, Willy was the last.

Maddi silently looked down the hallway. Her gray eyes fell on a door that had a light shining from under it, as though there was a light on on the other side. Maddi nudged Lovino with her elbow and pointed

Lovino saw the door and nodded, Motioning for the others to follow before taking off.

Silently, the group ran down the hall. When they got to the door, Maddi whipped it open, revealing that the light was coming from the bottom of concrete stairs. Maria gripped her whip and charged past Maddi and Lovino (nearly knocking the two over) "Isa!"

They all ran down the stairs, three bodies greeted them, all lay on the floor, blood and bruised.

"You don't think…" Rhode Island began, and then breathed a sigh of relief to see all three bodies bleeding.

"nghhh…" The smallest one said, opening her blue eyes.

"Isa? Is something-" Daph cut off when she saw the rescue party "You came!" she exclaimed.

Maddi rolled her eyes and knelt down to scoop up Isa "of course I did, Daph, why the hell should I leave my sisters…" she was crying, "I'm so glad you two are mostly alright." She whispered, hugging them both.

Lovino hovered over Emilia, trying to get his sister to wake up. "S-sorella?" he whispered softly "Si prega di ... sveglia ... Mi dispiace tanto…" he hugged her body close, closing his eyes.

Willy and Maria were both hugging Isa and Daph, at the same time Maddi was. Isa and Daph were both crushed, but they didn't mind.

"As touching as this is… you six shouldn't be here." A voice sneered. Everyone conscious snapped their heads to spot a pair of blood-red eyes in the shadows, normally they were vibrant, and full of the fire of life. But now, it was clear to anyone that that fire had died, and that these eyes belonged to a monster. "So whose idea was this? I simply _must_ know" Prussia stepped forward, smiling insanely

Oklahoma shoved Isa and Daph behind her, gripping her bullwhip in her other hand so tightly her knuckles were white "You have hell to pay Prussia" she growled, standing up. Rode Island was right behind her, as he stood straight up, gripping his prized Native American dagger. Malta and her friend stood side by side, Malta holding her sword, her friend holding a pistol, both looking beyond enraged. New Hampshire stayed down, shielding Isa and Daph with her body; Romano did the same for Emilia.

Prussia chuckled "Well look at you guys, all protective over the ones you love" New Hampshire flinched "I learned a long time ago, that if you should protect what you love, then nothing's worth protecting" he laughed darkly, pulling out a Taser. "go ahead attack me, kill me, I don't care, just know this… when I go down" he narrowed his eyes as his smile widened "someone's coming with me" he pointed his Taser at Oklahoma, who narrowed her brown eyes defiantly.

New Hampshire turned to Daphne "Stay here" she ordered in a whisper before she stood up and pushed her way to front of the others, her eyes looked tired. She didn't say anything, just met Prussia's dark red eyes with her own clear gray ones.

For a moment, Prussia's expression took on that of horror and terror, his eyes were back to normal. He dropped his sword and took a step back "Was ... Was habe ich getan?" he whispered. Then in a spasm-like motion, he averted back to his darker self, he knelt down to pick up his sword, and stayed there on one knee for a moment, clutching his sword.

For a single second, it was still, silent. Then in one fluid motion, Prussia whipped his arm up along with his body, slashing at the group, most of who jumped back. All expect Malta, who had drew her own sword to deflect the blow.

Prussia narrowed his crimson eyes dangerously, his face showing nothing but cold contempt. He drew his sword back and slashed again. Malta easily deflected the blow and swing up and to the right, throwing Prussia off balance. The albino easily recovered and swung again. Sparks flew as the battle went on. Meanwhile, Oklahoma had picked out Isa, and Rhode Island was trying to carry Daph bridal-style, same with Romano and Emilia. Malta's friend stayed to the side of Malta's battle ready to help her if she needed it. New Hampshire looked haunted, as she had realized her mistake that had almost cost them their lives, but followed anyways.

Prussia looked past Malta and saw them starting to escape "Nein! Du kannst nicht entkommen! Ich bin so nah ... Ich kann das alles wieder zurück ..." he yelled trying to push past Malta, only to be stopped by Malta's friend. Who, had pulled out a Sword as well, muttering something in her native language. Malta and her friend formed a barrier, that if Prussia tried to pass he'd be cut up.

Prussia knew this, and could do nothing but watch as his chances at regaining his empire were freed by no one more than half a country and a few states, along with another country and her insane friend, both of which were backing up.

Malta and her friend backed up in sync, like mirrors of each other, they never once turned their backs to Prussia, but all at once, Malta's friend rushed forward and slashed Prussia's arm, causing a gash of blood to go flying into the air. Almost as fast as she had charged, Malta's fired retreated back, and up the stairs, closely followed by Malta, who slammed the basement door.

Outside, they managed to escape into the woods, because on their other side of the small strip of woodlands was the field where they hid the small plane that had gotten them here. Lead by Rhode Island, they ran through the woods, leaping over large rocks, narrowly avoiding trees. Finally, the trees cleared and the plan came into sight, Malta's friend sped up, as she knew how to start and fly and plane, she leapt up into the open door, while everyone else dashed onto the plane.

Well, almost everyone. New Hampshire stayed on the ground, looking back into the forest. Romano spotted her on the ground from one of the windows, he walked up the plane and climbed down "are you coming? You're gonna hold us up, and if that bastard finds us-"

"…do you think… He could… be normal again?" Maddi asked, completely ignoring Romano's (true) statement.

Lovino's face softened slightly "I suppose… but that's not important, we need to get on the plane"

New Hampshire shook her head "If there's a chance I'm taking it…" she told him "And there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Lovino sighed "Yeah I know… I don't think _anything_ could stop you… I'll tell them, you go after him."

Maddi looked over at him and smiled "Thank you… by the way if you tell anyone that I've been this soft I'll murder you in your sleep"

Lovino laughed a little "I'm aware. Stay safe will you? We don't need _you_ getting kidnapped." He turned and climbed back onto the plane, shutting the door behind him.

Rode Island was up and out of his seat in an instant "where's Maddi?" he asked_ she wouldn't..._ he started towards Romano.

The brunette held up his hands "She decided to stay." He said simply.

Malta tilted her head "why? Did we forgot to rescue anyone else?" her eyes flashed dangerously.

"No… Isabella, Daphne and Emilia were it, right?" Oklahoma spoke up, she meet Lovino's eyes, and looked away. They both knew perfectly well why Maddi decided to stay behind.

"Oki?" asked a small voice "Where did you go?" Isa tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Wily, who had been closest to her.

"Isa, please don't try to move too much, we still need to get back to the States and find a hospital…" Rhode Island murmured,

"Where's… Hammper?" Isa asked.

"Good question" Willy shot a glare at Romano "It seems Vargas has something to tell us."

"She… stayed behind." Lovino said flatly "And Willy, calm down, it's not like she can't fight" he snapped as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Isa was realised from the hospital with only mild injuries, nothing she won't heal from. Daphne was realized soon after (she would've broken out anyways.) Emilia woke up a day after that, happy to see Lovino praying for her by her beside. No one had seen or heard from Maddi since the mission, and there was talk of going in after her. But she turned up looking pissed and like she hadn't gotten a good night's rest in a year. She explained that when she found Prussia he was having a mental breakdown, and that she had to drive him to a Mental Hospital, where he is right now, and where he'll be staying until he's deemed "fit for society"<p>

Basically, life went back to mostly normal… or as close to normal as three states, a country, the southern half of a country and a whatever-the-hell-Malta's-friend-was can be.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Meta aħna jħallu? Irrid li joqtlu Pr aktar fis possibbli! – When do we leave? I want to kill Prussia as soon as possible!

Malta! Jikkalma u jitkellmu Ingliż! – Malta! Calm down and speak English!

Hekk li aħna ġlieda kontra? – So who are we fighting?

Huma jitkellmu Ingliż hawn ... tista 'titkellem Ingliż? – They speak English here… can you speak English?

Le, nista 'biss jitkellmu Malti – No, I can only speak Maltese

S-sorella – S-sister

Si prega di ... sveglia ... Mi dispiace tanto… - Please… wake up… I'm so sorry…

Was ... Was habe ich getan? – What… what have I done?

Nein! Du kannst nicht entkommen! Ich bin so nah ... Ich kann das alles wieder zurück … - No! You cannot escape! I'm so close… I can get it all back….

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Constructive Crit is always welcome, because I feel like I focused on NH too much… I also feel like it was a tinsy bit unrealistic at parts… oh well I'm too lazy to change it. Live with this terrible piece of shit]**


End file.
